


good boy

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “oh,” cody let out softly yet deviously. “so is this better?” cody moved his hands from noel’s arms to his t-shirt clad chest, rubbing down to his waist and back up again.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from a discussion i had with the regular idiots. lol. obvs this is decicated to them. love u both so much. and i hope all of u enjoy.

first lap was done with no mistakes or casualties and noel had to say he was actually quite proud of himself. 

years and years of watching f1 racing and observing the racers and how they do what they do proved to be more and more beneficial everytime he sat behind the wheel in his office and stared at the computer monitor that magically became his car’s windshield.

he liked to think he was getting better and better. of course until someone like charles leclerc smoked him off the track during a race. and that actually fucking happened last week during the scheduled race that veloce put on. charles was speeding up on his left and just as they both went for the right turn that was coming up, the ass of charles’ car nicked the front of noel’s and it was enough to make him swerve and spin off into the dirt.

but, okay okay okay. he guessed that was bound to happen. right? charles was this whole ass professional f1 driver. like  _ real _ real. noel was absolutely not, to say the least. so you could say his temper isn’t as honed as the real deal dudes.

nothing will stop him from getting angry when he does get fucked over by another racer on the track. this time he yelled at his monitor when one of the computers he was racing against fucked up the left turn he was trying to make and caused him to lose control. it was his third lap and maybe he just wanted to get through one race without any shit happening. 

and yeah, maybe cody could hear him yelling from where he was sitting in the living room of their apartment. and you know what, probably the people in the other apartments around them too. all for what? a racing game? he felt stupid for a few seconds before starting up a new race and getting back into the zone.

noel should have known better though. because you know, he just couldn’t get through a single goddamn race without something fucking it up. noel was once again on lap three out of the eleven he needed to finish and he heard the door click open to his office. 

he soon enough he felt hands roaming down his arms as cody stood behind noel’s chair, watching the race unfold. 

“how’s it going in here?” cody asked as he rubbed up and down noel’s arms.

“it’s good,” noel’s brain had to work overtime now that he had to talk to his boyfriend and race at the same time. “i’m in p6 and about to pass into lap four. if i finish in this place i will be...” he paused as one of the computer racers tried to overtake him. “i’ll be absolutely over the moon.”

“we’ll that’s nice,” cody let out in a tone noel recognised but didn’t quite want to acknowledge because he knew what it meant. cody continued rubbing up and down noel’s arms.

“but cody,  _ honey, _ ” he used the pet name ironically, “i’m gonna crash if you keep rubbing my arms, so…”

“oh,” cody let out softly yet deviously. “so is this better?” cody moved his hands from noel’s arms to his t-shirt clad chest, rubbing down to his waist and back up again. 

and noel let out a sigh that told cody exactly how he felt about it.

“cody, stop. i’m practicing,” he tried to sound serious fending off cody like that but the response his body had to cody touching him told a different story. cody smiled, proud of himself. 

“i know,” cody let out as he came around to bury his face in noel’s neck. “you can still practice,” he said against the flustered man’s skin.

“oh my god, cody, you fuckin’—”

“you love me,” cody remarked smugly as he kissed noel’s chin, inserting himself onto noel’s lap and straddling him in his seat as he continued to kiss noel’s blushing neck. 

“i fuckin’ hate you,” noel let out grumpily even though somehow throughout the process, he was still in sixth place and was still doing well in the race. 

cody licked at the shell of noel’s ear and it felt so good that noel wanted to let go of the wheel and put his hands on cody instead. he wanted forget about everything except  _ cody cody cody cody… _

he shut his eyes for a second which caused his car to swivel a bit until cody ground himself into noel’s hard, concealed dick and told him softly right into his ear to  _ stay focused on the race, baby.  _ and holy shit noel was so fucking turned on. 

noel then did what was asked of him. he stayed focused on the race. you know, because cody told him to. but it was hard as hell when the friction cody was creating over him made noel want to moan out his name and flip them both on to the floor right then and there. 

lap five was coming up and he was still in sixth place.

“i’m so proud of you, noel,” cody’s voice sent waves of arousal straight to his lower abdomen making his dick even harder than it already was. “you’re such a good boy,” and noel whined at that. “such a good boy… doing good in your race and getting so nice and hard for me,” noel’s throat clicked as cody’s words sent shivers down his entire body. “look at you focusing on your game,” cody backed up so he could see noel’s face but wasn’t in the way of the screen. “you know,” cody intertwined his fingers behind noel’s neck, “i love your focused face, noel. do you know that? the way you,” he rubbed his body against the tent in noel’s pants and noel let out a pleased sign as he turned the wheel to make a left turn (too wide but whatever), “the way you bite your lip,” cody ran his finger over noel’s bottom lip and he could feel noel’s quick breath hitting the skin of his hand, “and the way you furrow your eyebrows,” he ran his finger over noel’s eyebrows. “so very focused… and so  _ very _ hard,” he palmed noel which caused noel to take a sharp intake of breath and swirve a bit on the track, falling into seventh place. “you gotta stay focused on your race though, baby. just for me, okay?”

“mhm,” noel almost whimpered as he shimmied in his seat, so uncomfortably hard from cody’s words and touches.

“such a good boy…” cody whispered into noel’s ear before starting to undo noel’s belt and in that moment all the blood rushed to two places in noel’s body; his head and his dick.

“and do you know what good boys get, noel?”

noel couldn’t speak though. he was rendered wordless due to cody’s advancements. 

“noel, use your words, honey,” cody told him as he grabbed noel over his underwear. a few huffs and noel let out a  _ yeah _ breathlessly, taking another turn on the track and if he could think coherent thoughts right now he would be quite proud of himself.

“yeah? and what do good boys get, noel?” cody ground his dick against noel’s upper thigh.

“hhhhg,” noel’s eyes rolled back for a second before coming back to earth and readjusting his car. “just— fuckin’, ho-oh my god, just do it.” 

“i gotta hear you say it, noel,” cody’s fingers journeyed down past the waistband of noel’s underwear and took him in his grip.

“fuck,” noel breathed out as he pushed the back of his head against the headrest of his simulation seat, passing into his sixth lap. one shakey breath later and, “good boys… good boys get—” he took a turn which stole his attention for a few seconds, “they get rewards.”

“that’s right, baby,” cody tightened his grip on noel’s dick and noel was white knuckling the steering wheel. “good. you’re such a well behaved boy, noel,” and his name coming out of cody’s mouth like that, in that tone… it was almost enough to send noel over the edge right here and now. “look at you focusing on the race just like i told you to. so, so good just for me…” cody pulled noel out of his underwear and started a slow pumping motion.

“cody,” a forceful exhale along with a whine, “please,” noel begged him, already so desperate to come. 

cody kissed from his collarbone to his neck to his chin, sloppily up his cheek and over to his ear again. 

“good boys get rewards,” cody rasped out, “yes. but a good boy’s boyfriend gets to have some fun too.”

noel’s head felt like it was on fire, his thoughts a blur which probably wasn’t the best thing considering he’s in a fucking race right now. cody ran his thumb over the tip of the dick in his grip, causing noel to twitch under cody’s control. noel thrusted in cody’s hand as he passed into the seventh lap, so badly wanting to let go of the wheel and put all of his focus on what was happening but…

“noel, i’m not letting you come until you finish the race.”

and  _ oh my god, that was so hot. fuck, these are going to be a long last four laps.  _

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
